nsvaporfandomcom-20200215-history
Vjiayan Army
The Vjiayan Army is the land warfare branch of the Vjiayan Armed Forces. It is the evolution of the Federalist Militia Forces that was disbanded in the early eighteenth century. The main fighting force of the Vjiayan Army is the 'Regular' Force, whch are supplemented by a Reserve Force, which incorporates the Valorian Territorial Army as well. Every member of the Vjiayan Army swears the Oath of Allegience to the Vjiayan Monarch at the beginning of their training. The Vjiayan Army has been at the forefront of all Vjiayan combat operations for four-hundred years and has fought in numerous wars all over Phateon. It is currently deployed on a permanent basis in Valoria, Voerdeland and numerous other postings. History Write the first section of your page here. Current Operations Write the second section of your page here. Organization Personnel and Training Equipment 'Personal Weapons' Garvey-Kidd Short BLR-Mk.II The Garvey & Kidd Short Bolt-Loaded Rifle, in it’s second iteration, is the main battle rifle of Vjiayan infantry. Introduced in 1882, reports from the frontline in Western Valoria and, of course, now Voerdeland, have been impressive. The GKsBLR (or BLR for short) is issued to all infantrymen in the Vjiayan Army, as well as those in Artillery Corps. A shorter variant is currently under development to be equipped to the Transport and Tank Corps’. : Length: 1130mm : Weight: 4.18kg : Action: Rotating Bolt; manual : Calibre: 7.7/56mm : Magazine: 12 round box : Range, Individual: 400m : Range, Section/Suppressive: 700m : Support Weapons MARS GUN: INFANTRY SUPPORT PATTERN (ISP) The Infantry Support Pattern Mars Gun is the main section support gun of the Vjiayan Army. Incorporated into the military in 1899 it initial faced many problems, including the barrel overheating and the magazine often slipping out of place and causing stoppages. These problems were mostly ironed out with the use of better materials and by 1905 reports are nearly always favourable to this weapon. There is generally one Mars Gun deployed with every section. Making three per platoon. Length: 1,300mm Weight: 13.4kg Calibre: 7.92 x 57mm Action: Gas Rate of Fire: 450 - 500 rounds/minute Muzzle Velocity: '''770m/s Effective Range: 800m '''Maximum Range: 3,000m Magazine: 64 round drum Sights: Leaf 'Animals' THE VJIAYAN WARHOUND ' : :'HISTORY & OVERVIEW :The blood of the modern day Vjiayan Warhound has a lineage of over two centuries. Evolving from the Wolfhound, which hunters used (and still use in some mountainous areas) to hunt wolves, the modern-day Warhound was first used in combat in Valoria in 1712, and has been a mainstay of the Vjiayan Army since. They deploy from the Royal Veterinary Corps (RVC) and they and their handlers are attached to frontline Infantry and Armoured units. : :The Vjiayan Warhound is well known worldwide amongst military units as being immensely powerful, quick and fairly intelligent. There are no known equivalents from any other nation. The tallest dog on record went by the name of ‘Taranis’ of the 13th Dog Squadron and stood at 40.5 inches. : :DESCRIPTION & TEMPERAMENT :The Warhound resembles the Wolfhounds in that it is rough coated and similarly coloured, though it is larger and more powerful. The height varies but the average is from 34 - 37 inches and they can weigh up to 130lbs. Their harsh, wiry coats and manes can grow to lengths of 6 inches, but they are generally trimmed to just 4 inches. They can grow to be a number of colours and are most commonly blue-grey, brindle or red. : :It must be remembered that Warhounds are not pets, their temperaments have adapted to their jobs and they can be very aggressive, though, in the right hands are loyal, trustworthy and patient. It is a strong man who can control them and many fail in this regard. Their intelligence and their size makes training them a complex process, but it must be this way in order to stop the hounds running riot. They cannot be left alone with other animals or children and must be in an environment that keeps their mind constantly stimulated or destruction will ensue. : :Their hearing is a particularly impressive feat in their development. It is obvious that, in the din of battle, a handlers orders may not be heard, or it may also not be prudent for a handler to shout an order if in a position of cover. Warhounds are able to hear a strong Human whisper from up to 15 feet away and can apparently recognise their own handlers voice. : :The Warhound is also very quick over rough terrain and is often the first combatant into close quarter combat with the enemy, which has many a team wreaked havoc among enemy troops. : :UNIFORM AND ARMOUR : :The only uniform of the Warhound is on the collar, which denotes the Squadron the dog is from through its colour. : :A light, fragmentation proof armour has been developed and covers the Warhound’s chest, though some handlers’ choose to go without as they claim it slows the Warhound down. Gas Masks are also in development. : :TRAITS Weight: Male: 95 - 125 lbs Female: 85 - 110 lbs Height: Male: 34 - 37 inches Female: 32 - 35 inches Coat: Wiry Colour: Red, Blue-Grey, Brindle Litter: 3 - 6 Life-Span: 10 - 12 years : : Branches Category:Military